


Endurance

by shouldbeover



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sibling Incest, size fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with size-fetish and mention of previous incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

John whimpered, his face buried in the pillow. He was effectively on his knees, but the pillows under his hips took some of the weight. It was too much. Sherlock was too big. Too big to fuck John for this long. John didn’t just feel raw, he felt bruised.

“Shh, John…” Sherlock soothed. “Do you really want me to stop? Really?”

John whimpered again, but rubbed his face back and forth against the pillowcase to say no.

“You can have some more lube. Do you want that?”

“Ye-es. Please.”’

Sherlock pulled out of John’s arse as gently as he could, but the sudden loss made John whimper again. Sherlock had been draped over John’s back and when he moved, the air on was cold on his damp skin.

“Shh,” Sherlock repeated, drawing a finger through the sweat soothingly. “You’re doing so well, taking me. You feel so good, so tight, even though you’re so stretched and open.” John felt the slick of the lubricant over his tender hole, Sherlock’s finger easing it inside and around the rim. When Sherlock bent over him and entered him again, John could feel that Sherlock had coated himself generously as well. Sherlock’s cock was nine inches long and nearly six inches in circumference. That had come as a shock. Those perfectly tailored suits hid it well.

John had lost track of how long Sherlock had been fucking him, never coming, never letting him come. He was so hard and Sherlock was so large, that it felt like Sherlock’s cock was inside his own, filling him, stretching his cock instead of just his arsehole.

“You know,” Sherlock murmured, voice sliding inside John’s head just as his cock was sliding into John’s body. “If you think that I’m too big, you should try taking Mycroft. He’s at least an inch bigger than I am, not that we ever measured. That would have been distasteful,” he said, as if the incest were unimportant.

“I hurt for a week after the first time we fucked. Could barely walk. Mummy thought I’d hurt myself riding. She was right, only not a horse. But you know me. I love a good challenge. By the end of the hols, I could slide down that monster in one go.

“God, John,” he moaned, pressing his face against John’s scarred shoulder. “I want Mycroft to fuck you. I want to see him open you up. He and I could take you in turns, all night long.

“I’d love to fuck your mouth as he fucks your arse. You on all fours between us. Setting up a rhythm where he pushes you forward until you’re choking on my cock, then pulling you back until only your lips are around the head. Would you like that?

“I haven’t had sex with Mycroft for a long time. I miss it. Mmm…I could be inside you with Mycroft fucking me. I wouldn’t have to do anything. He’d just push me into you again and again.” He chuckled, “You know how lazy I can be.”  
“I never thought you’d like it like this. That you’d like to be fucked, to surrender everything to me.”

“Only you, Sherlock. Always,” John gasped. “Please, please, Sherlock. Let me come.”

“Yes, now, John. You can touch yourself.”

Images of Sherlock and Mycroft fucking one another, fucking him, John moved his hand rapidly over his cock. He was so hard. His orgasm actually hurt in its intensity and as his body clenched Sherlock cried out, stretching him even further.


End file.
